


The Killer’s Muse

by junodaisuke



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, minor violence warning, this is for u emme mwah, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junodaisuke/pseuds/junodaisuke
Summary: She could have made quick work of Eve. Made her another unflattering corpse laid neatly against the wall.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Killer’s Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astankhane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astankhane/gifts).



> challenged myself to make this exactly 200 words lol. quick one but i needed to get this out of my system

That day at the hospital when Eve’s path crossed Oksana’s own stuck with her more than most jobs. 

She felt no rush with the kills, there was no particular fun when it came to the method, nothing remarkable about the time, place, or people. 

A swift plunge to the secretary’s neck. A jab or two in the nurse’s upper chest. 

One ever so clean slice through their precious witness’s throat. 

Perhaps there was another she was forgetting- she recalled there must have been four, at least- but details of those secondary, last minute jobs never stuck. 

No. What stuck was the moment everything began. 

Gentle, smart, gorgeous Eve Polastri was lucky enough to slip from the clutches of death that day and into the unbeknownst safety of a stuffy bathroom stall.

If only her muse had stayed put, just another minute, she wondered. Surely she would have made quick work of Eve, found just the right artery in just the right moment, she could have been another unflattering corpse laid neatly against a wall.

She wondered if she would’ve given that pretty face a second thought before killing her. 

She wondered, too, if it would have been better that way.


End file.
